Rust accumulation on the bumper of a truck or sport utility vehicle is a common problem, especially in climates where the bumper is exposed to severe weather conditions. Typically, bumpers, and more particularly the rear bumper of a vehicle, may be damaged from stones or other debris which is thrown up from the tires of the vehicle or other vehicles while traveling; this is also referred to as “stone blast.” Vehicles having a diesel engine also have problems with rusted bumpers because of exhaust emissions from the diesel engine. Most exhaust pipes are near the rear of the vehicle, therefore, the exhaust fumes from the diesel engine are emitted near the bumper. The exhaust emissions from a diesel engine come in contact with the surface of the bumper, and can cause corrosion, leading to rust on the surface of the bumper.
The damage from the stone blast or the corrosion is worsened in areas where weather conditions are more severe due to the bumper being exposed to greater amounts of moisture, accelerating the rust process.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved bumper which withstands stone blast and exposure to exhaust emissions.